User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve and the C.R.I.T.T.E.R.S! Part 5!
The Heroes laughs as they climbs down the trees* Jesse: Gee, that was intense, but hilarious! XD, thanks for saving me, Steve and... Hm? Robin: Right, sorry, as promised, introduction! I am Robin the Raccoon, the leader of the group! Ricky: I am Ricky the Rabbit, eh, i am to say, even being the genius of the group! Charlie: The name's Charlie the Cat, i am the weapons expert of the group! Sam: And i am Sam the Squirrel, i am... Robin's Assistant? Robin: Yes, you are, Samuel! And together we are:.... All Four: The C.R.I.T.T.E.R.S! Jesse: Wow, nice to meet all four of ya, i am Jesse! It's my birthday today! All Four: Happy Birthday Then! Jesse: *Blushes* <:) Daw, shucks! Thanks, guys! Steve: <:(, So... We won't be able to get back home in time? Robin: Oh i think we can! Steve and Jesse: Huh, how? Sam: Ahem, let me handle this, uh, this is the best thing that i created! *Whistles* *An Acorn-Car is appearing* All: WOW! Robin: Samuel, you are an engineer? Sam: Well, duh! Can't i have a job too? Robin: *Shrugs* Good point, there! So men, let's get back home, mates! Everybody Else: You said it, Robin! *They gets inside the car and drives away back home* *Back to Jesse's Birthday* Axel: Good to have you back, Jesse! Lukas: Yeah, we have been worried sick about you! Jesse: Trust me, it have been a LONG day, i almost died, on my birthday! Steve: Yeah, we saw everything, and those four critters helped us! Robin: That's right, oh, may i? *Shows present to Jesse* Jesse: Oh, you four too? Why sure, thank you, guys! *Jesse opens Robin's present, it's a mask so he can look like a raccoon* A mask? Robin: Yeah, so ya can become a cool raccoon, just like me! Jesse: Thanks, it's awesome! Oh, your friends sure have gifts, TOO! *Opens Ricky's gift* Ricky: Do you love it? Jesse: WOW! A Carrot Sword! Eh, right? This sword... I LOVE! You bet i do! Ricky: YES! Jesse: So Charlie? *Opens Charlie's gift* Uh? Charlie: Yeah, sorry, just a fidget spinner, i couldn't think of anything else. *Shrugs* Jesse:... Meh, it's ok! I love it! *He and Charlie laughs* Sam: <:) My turn! *Sends his to Jesse* Jesse: *Opens* Oooh! A Walkie... Talkie? Acorn-Styled? Sam: That's right! *Shows Jesse his own* I got mine too, see? Jesse: Wow, now we both can talk to each other whenever we want, thanks, Sam! Sam: *Blushes* No problem, Jesse! Jesse: Welp, that's all the presents, right? Steve: AHEM? Jesse: Huh? *Almost forgot, then facepalms* OH! That's right! XD, YOUR gift to me, from earlier! Steve: That's right... *Jesse immediately opens it, he is surprised* Jesse: It's... A pic of us, together! Steve: Yeah, as a memory of our friendship, i know you hate it, but.... Jesse: It's... AWESOME! *Hugs Steve* I LOVE IT! Steve: :O? Huh? Jesse: Thanks everybody, especially you, Steve! This is my best birthday ever! Steve: <:), Anything for a friend! Everybody Else: Daaaaw! Steve: Happy Birthday, my BFF! Jesse: Thanks, Steve, and thank you, for everything! Steve: No Problem! *But..... What happened to Herobrine? We suddenly returns to the scene when he got defeated, he looks injured badly, BUT after a few seconds, he suddenly opens his eye! Revealed to have survived the disasters!* *The End of Part 5 AND the entire Story!* (Happy Birthday, Jesse! Even if this was uploaded at random time, i am happy for Jesse!) Category:Blog posts